Too Long A Wait
by jessdmorgan
Summary: Connor and Murph return from Ireland. Connor has his first encounter with his old flame, Fiona.  During ASD. Fictional woman character.


It was long after the bar had closed, and Fiona had stayed after to clean up. She wiped down the bar, sopping up the spilt beer and whiskey. She gathered up all the used glasses that sat, waiting, on the bar and the tables, bringing them back to the sink and washing them thoroughly, since she knew Doc would probably just rinse them. She was glad to work there at McGinty's, but it always reminded her of her childhood sweetheart, Connor. He and Murphy frequented the bar everyday it seemed like. But when they went on a killing spree, killing the top mob bosses in Boston, they had to go into hiding to avoid prison time. They left in the night, and she mourned at the loss of her love. But it had been close to eight years since she'd seen them last, and she had convinced herself that she was over him. In and out of relationships throughout the years, but none seemed to stick. She dazed off as she finished the closing up tasks, thinking of Connor's chiseled jawline or his defined muscles. She caught herself and snapped out of it, placing the rag down and untying her apron. She bent down to throw the apron in the cart underneath the counter. She heard Doc's voice, shouting, "Fuck! Ass!" and she stood back up.

"I'm just finished," she said, her Irish accent resounding. Just as her gaze followed her posture, she looked upon Doc and none other than Connor and Murph. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight and she gasped.

Connor smiled, thinking he to be quite the surprise. "Fiona Fitzpatrick." He said simply. It had been too long since he had seen her beautiful face, her flowing auburn hair and her piercing green eyes. He laughed when he noticed her cheeks blushing. "It's been a while."

She stormed out from behind the bar and walked straight up to Connor, slapping his across the face. "You fucking asshole! You think you can just leave for eight years and walk back in here and like it's nuthin'?" She was livid; her anger fuming her heavy breathing. Doc and Murph figured it was their cue to leave the room and let these two duke it out. They didn't want to be around for anything that would be to happen, so they quietly departed to upstairs where Romeo was.

He hadn't expected her to hit him and was taken aback. His returned his gaze to her eyes, shock ringing in his. "I… just…" He started, but was quickly stopped when she grabbed both sides of his face and planted a huge kiss on his lips. He responded quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She broke the embrace, realizing what she was doing.

"Shit," She said to herself, looking up into Connor's eyes.

"I missed you so much." Connor said, taking her face in his hands.

She ringed her hands around his wrists, bringing his hands down. She was so confused as to what to feel. Should she jump him right here, right now? Or should she push him away, remain angry with him and ignore him? She shook her head.

"Why didn't you call? Write? Anythin'?" She muttered, looking up to his face, trying to discern his answer. "You left with nuthin'! Not even a goodbye." A tear, no matter how hard she tried to hold them back, streamed down her cheek. She was so hurt by what he did. She understood why they had to leave, but didn't understand why he couldn't have just said goodbye and kissed her one last time.

"I would, but Dad said I couldn't."

She laughed with disbelief. "You always listen to yer father? You just met the man not but days before, Conn! I've known you me whole life, and you leave me with nuthin'." She wiped the tear away, walking back to the bar and rested her hands on the lip of the counter.

He walked up behind her and linked her arms around her, burying his face in her back, taking in her scent. She sighed when she felt his strong arms around her, knowing she wasn't able to hold out much longer. Eight long years since she had seen the love of her life and here he was, before her, wanting her. She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to kiss him. She kissed him deeply, using her arms to pull him closer to her, bending him down so she could stand on her feet. His arms tightened around her waist, his hands trailing up and down her side, feeling her form. They took short breathes between kisses, switching their neck's angles from left to right. He picked her up, placing her on the bar, slinking his hands underneath her shirt to pull it up and over her head. The black tank top swiftly came of, and he threw it aside. She pulled at the hem of his shirt and they broke the kiss to shed his as well. Both topless, they took in the moment and started at each other in pure lust and want. He unclasped her plain, black bra and it joined her top on the floor. He eagerly took in the sight of her naked chest, feeling himself growing harder with each blink. She smiled at the look on his face, knowing he was enjoying the long-waited moment just as much as her. He leaned forward to kiss his neck, sucking on it. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his closer to her so her breasts pressed against his chest.

Connor closed his eyes as she went at his neck, his hands sliding up and down her back, leaving little scratches every other stroke. He moaned when he could feel her sucking, and he began kissing her collarbones, moving downwards to her breast, where his hand cupped under the left one, and he took one swift mouthful, biting gently at her hard nipple. She ground her crotch against his growing bulge, encouraging it. She cried out softly when his teeth bit on her nipple and dug her nails in his shoulders, arching her back. Her hands moved slowly down his chest, taking in every bump and ripple of his flexing abs. They reached his pant line, and she unbuttoned and unzipped, hoping he would take her hint. He stood back up and looked into her eyes, hands moving to her jeans. She put her hands on either side of her, lifting herself up so he could rip them off. Once her pants were off, he pulled his down and let them pool around his ankles. She was eager to feel him inside her again, remembering how all those years she longed for his touch again. Here they were, in this moment, together. She smiled against their kiss and reached down to pull her underwear off. She used her toes to hook around his boxer's band and yanked them down, allowing him to spring up freely. They smiled each other as they both looked down at his erection.

His hands found her back and slid down to her ass where he pulled her forward, lining himself up before sliding into her. He rocked his hips up in her, finding a pace. They moaned in stereo as he thrust in and out of her. Connor bit his lip and leaned his head back, resting it on his neck. Fiona rested her hands on the opposite side of counter, arching her back in attempts to get more of him. He slammed harder and harder in her grunting with each thrust. She cried out when he plunged deeper in her than before.

"Connor," She moaned, feeling herself coming closer to her orgasm. He responded with grunts of satisfaction. He was getting closer, too. Their eyes locked and a burst of passion and pleasure reigned throughout their bodies as the orgasm struck them. Fiona screamed in ecstasy while Connor groaned in pleasure. She leaned forward to collapse on him, both of them trying to catch their breath again.

"Fuck," Connor muttered, laughing a bit.

"Yeah," She replied. "You can say that again." She giggled a bit, realizing what they had just done on the bar. "Do ya think Doc and Murph heard?"

Connor shrugged. "Who gives a shit?" He replied, laughing. He didn't care if they had. They had to have known that they would end up doing this, after all, they left, right? He helped her down from the bar and picked up her clothes, handing them to her.

She quickly got dressed, and tousled her hair. "Well, Conn. I guess I ain't mad atcha anymore." She punched him lightly in the shoulder. She smiled at him, remembering every moment like this they had had in the past. There was many, but this was definitely one of the top now.


End file.
